The present invention relates to digital mixer apparatus provided with effecters, and editing methods for use in the digital mixer apparatus.
Digital mixers have been known, for example, from “CS1D Operating Manual (Basic Operation Edition) (Software Edition) Ver.1 41”, published by Yamaha Corporation, which is available online from the Internet (http://www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/pa/japan/mixers/CS1DJ.pdf). In the known digital mixers, audio signals of a plurality of channels are input individually to a plurality of input signal processing sections (hereinafter referred to as “input channel sections”), then digital mixing is performed among signals of the individual input channel sections, and then the resultant mixed signals are output via one or more mix output signal processing sections (hereinafter referred to as “mix output channel sections”).
In the digital mixing, a human operator can insert an internal or external effecter in any desired one of the input channel sections and/or mix output channel sections, to impart any one of various effects to the audio signal.
The human operator can call an editing screen for the effecter onto a display device to thereby edit parameters of the effecter. In such a case, the human operator sometimes wants to monitor each signal having passed through the effecter being edited, so as to know characteristics of the signal. Particularly, when the human operator has selected a predetermined effecter to be edited (i.e., as an object of editing), he or she wants to monitor each signal having passed through the selected effecter. For this purpose, the human operator has to first ascertain the channel having the effecter inserted therein and then set monitor means so that each signal of the channel can be monitored or cued (i.e., CUE-monitored); therefore, the operation to be performed by the human operator tends to be very complicated. Especially, where operating portions of the channel sections are constructed as “layered channel strips” due to a limited size of a control panel, a CUE-ON switch of a desired one of the channels can not be operated unless the human operator appropriately switches between the layers.